


His master's voice

by snive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Light Bondage, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snive/pseuds/snive
Summary: After a hard day's work, Dean just loves to drink and watch some Netflix. His boyfriend has some other plans.





	His master's voice

Dean Winchester likes it when the hard day’s work is done and he can just lounge in the bunker with some booze and Netflix. He doesn’t let Sam’s nagging about his habits let him down. Some nights when Sam is already asleep, Dean lets his thoughts wonder to some busty asian beauties. He doesn’t notice that a pair of blue eyes is watching him from the darkest corner of the room. 

The eyes are locked on Dean’s hand moving slowly into his pants and moving at a steady pace. Dean knows he’s being watched and it makes him moan out loud. A pair of hands appear on his mouth and a soft and deep voice tells him not to wake Sam. Oh, how Dean likes being ordered around. At work he’s the one to boss but in the hands of his angel boyfriend, he’s glad to obey. He loves the deep voice of Cas and the way he makes shivers go down Dean’s spine. 

Dean is under the mercy of his angel and lets him do the unbuttoning of his plaid shirt. He loves it when Cas whispers orders in his ear and ties Dean’s hands with his blue tie. Cas pushes Dean on the floor and starts to take off his belt. Dean starts to whimper when Cas removes his trousers. Cas doesn’t let his eyes off him when he slides his belt along Dean’s naked thigh and tells him to turn around. Dean groans when he feels the first hit on his buttock. He begs for more and Cas bends next to him reminding him of sleeping Sam. Dean shuts his mouth and is rewarded with more hits. He can’t resist that dark voice.

Dean’s ass starts to get in various shades of red when Cas finally is done with whipping. Dean’s dick is already dripping with pre-cum. He loves it when he’s feeling the heat and Cas places his hands on his buttocks. Few more hits with the palms of his lover’s hands and Dean is begging for mercy. Cas is far from done. He likes to watch Dean suffer in a good way. He loves the green eyes that meet his. They are begging for release. 

Cas grabs his tie and pulls Dean into a sitting position. Cas loves Dean’s red face and pulsing cock that requires attention. Cas opens his zip and releases his own dick. Dean licks his lips and lets his gaze wonder at the marvellous sight in front of him. Cas reminds him that it has been rather lonely lately and shouldn’t be let down. Dean lifts his hands to take hold of his lover’s cock. Cas shooks his head and tells Dean to use his mouth instead. 

Cas loves to watch Dean’s head bob around while giving him a blowjob. His boyfriend is really good at doing it. Cas groans and it makes more blood gather in his loin. Dean’s dick is bouncing up and he tries to pleasure himself as well. Cas shakes his hands away and murmurs that he needs to wait. Dean has never been patient but he can’t resist that voice. Cas orders Dean to lie down on the couch he had occupied before. 

Dean moans when Cas brushes his dick softly with the sleeve of his trench coat, obviously leaving some stains on it. Dean breathes heavily and watches his boyfriend prop himself between his legs. Cas bends forward and places kisses along Dean’s torso and lips, making him groan softly while letting his dick slide against Dean’s. Cas takes a lube bottle out of his pocket and pours a fair amount on his palm. Dean smiles knowing what’s to come. He looks fascinated while Cas spreads it on his own dick. Cas moans in pleasure giving his dick a few wanks. Dean tries to get up and get a better view. Cas pushes him back and reminds him that he wasn’t allowed to get up. 

Dean loves it when Cas guides his dick against Dean’t anus. First Cas plays around the hole for a while and teases him. Dean can’t help but moan out loud and whimper, being sure Sam must have already heard him. Dean doesn’t care as long as he’s in good hands. Cas pushes his dick in with a force and makes Dean whine even more. Dean loves feeling every inch of his angel’s member inside him. It fits perfectly and makes him see stars when it’s hitting his prostate at every push.   
The moan coming from Cas makes him nearly cum. The deep and sexy voice is the best sound he has ever heard. It always drives him over the edge. This time isn’t different. Dean closes his eyes and listens to the sounds of the needy angel. It doesn’t take long until Dean cums spreading his seeds all over himself and Cas who is nearly there as well. He pulls out and Dean leans over taking Cas’s cock in his mouth. Cas can’t take it any longer and cums in Dean’s mouth crying out loud. 

Pulling his dick out of Dean’s mouth, Cas glances at his trench coat and reminds Dean it’ll be his washing duty. He leaves satiated Dean lying on the couch and covered in cum and heads for a good night’s sleep.


End file.
